


homeward bound

by Hirocket



Series: doomcio oneshots [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Early Mornings, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Lúcio has a lot of feelings, M/M, Self-Doubt, Sleepy Cuddles, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 03:04:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13449195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hirocket/pseuds/Hirocket
Summary: In the mornings, we wake up and remember why we decided to sleep.





	homeward bound

Lúcio wakes up in a soft place. Strong arms encircle him from behind, almost protectively, and tuck him in to a broad chest. The room is small, dingy and dark, and the bed sags on one side, leaving him laying at an awkward angle. 

He shifts to face Akande, nuzzling him in the crook of his neck and gently pressing a couple of gentle kisses to calloused skin. His lover’s normally hardened, battle-worn face is calm and relaxed in sleep, tension lifted from between his eyes and creases on his forehead smoothed. In sleep, Akande appears much the same as he does in Lúcio’s dreams. 

He runs a gentle hand over Akande’s cheek, pinching his ears lightly and watching him to see if he’ll wake up. If anyone from Overwatch were to discover where Lúcio disappears to on occasional weekend nights, they might demand to know what he’s picked up about the elusive Doomfist outside of battle, to hear if anything can be used against the war-hungry leader, if he’s let any Talon intel slip between murmurs of trust and care. When he thinks about it, though, there is nothing incriminating about Akande. He’s a deep sleeper. He has a soft spot for toffee chocolates. He looks unfairly good in a hoodie and sweats -- it should be illegal to actually be attractive in loungewear. 

Lúcio loves these things about Akande, and everything else. He loves that Akande makes stellar pancakes for him in the mornings, and that he’s a clean freak and can’t let a speck of dust near him, and that he stops to pet every dog they encounter on the streets. The Akande he knows isn’t the Doomfist he’s heard tales about, and it’s nearly impossible for him to look at this man and find a terrorist within. 

His heart breaks a little every time he realizes how little time they have before something goes wrong. His heart breaks a little more every time he realizes how different of a man Akande really is to the person he finds a home in. 

Akande looks at him with such reverence, no matter when or where. Those few moments they catch glimpses of each other on the battlefield, in the split seconds they look up after a long reunion embrace, in the rare moments when they can just walk and hold hands and drink coffees like a normal couple -- his smile is always soft for Lúcio, soft and warm and encompassing and all his own. 

_No,_ Lúcio thinks desperately, _he’s real for me._

Looking down at Akande, now blinking sleep out of his eyes and gazing at Lúcio like he’s some sort of blessing, it is practically too easy to believe. He doesn’t want to believe anything else. 

“Are you going home?” Akande’s voice is low and quiet, still somewhat gravelly with sleep. 

It takes a while for Lúcio to respond, but his lover lets him take his time, gently rubbing circles on his back comfortingly as he waits. 

“I…” 

Akande is too patient with him, soft brown eyes boring into Lúcio’s own. He doesn’t say anything as he pulls the small healer closer to him, resting his chin on top of his head and continuing his gentle circles. 

“... yeah, I guess I should.” Lúcio murmurs, although he makes no move away from Akande’s still tight embrace. He feels his eyes begin to itch with the tell-tale signs of tears, sucking in a shaky breath to keep himself calm. 

“Alright.” comes the response, simple and quiet.

**Author's Note:**

> It's been nearly 4 years since I've written anything besides essays, much less published anything, so this is just a short lil piece to try and get me back into the flow. I apologize if the writing seems a bit awkward or forced at times, it was way too difficult for me to just spit out 590 words of no plot, but I'm hoping it'll get easier as I write more! That being said, comments and constructive criticism are very much appreciated. <3


End file.
